Cold/Warm
by DoubleAgent
Summary: Syds cold~~~~first fanfic!~~~Originally called Cold


Author: Aliasfan (nchadangel@netscape.net)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so theres no way I own anything related to Alias blah, blah, blah, on with the story!!  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Sydney felt cold.  
  
He was gone. Because he came. With her.  
  
She felt numbing coldness. The numbing coldness you feel when you put your naked hand in fresh snow, and leave it there for two minutes.  
  
"Well hello Sydney, I know you have questions, but the answers will have to wait till morning, good night." Irina, Laura whatever she was called, turned and left leaving Sydney all alone.  
  
Sydney felt cold.  
  
She felt like you do when you take that frost bitten hand, and trying to make it warmer dip it in hot water, and it burns. But underneath the burning sensation, you're still cold.  
  
Why did he come? Why the hell did he have to come?  
  
A tear slid down Sydney's cheek. It was cold, like how she felt. The tear wasn't warm like a normal tear. It was cold.  
  
Sydney doubted she would ever feel warm again.  
  
She was about to start sobbing uncontrollably, when someone burst into the room.  
  
"Daddy?!"  
  
The next events were a blur. Her father was undoing her handcuffs. Next they were running through "The Man's" headquarters. Sydney saw an unconscious Laura, Sark, and Khasinua sprawled out on the floor, undoubtedly her fathers doing.  
  
Then they were in a car heading for the CIA issued Jet, Sydney, her father, and Vaughn, arrived in Taipei on.  
  
Vaughn, why did you come? Why?  
  
Sydney, looked over to her dad who was keeping his eyes on the road. "Thank you Daddy."  
  
Jack just smiled.  
  
What the hell? Sydney thought. Did my dad, tough guy, emotionless, Jack Bristow smile?  
  
Sydney stared at her father, amazed.  
  
"What Sydney?" Jack asked, smiling. "Never seen your Dad smile before?"  
  
"Umm.... well actually, the last time I saw you smile was when I was a little girl."  
  
"I'm just so glad your ok Sydney, I had this feeling before the mission that something would go wrong, and I'm glad, that nothing went wrong, and your alright."  
  
Why didn't he ask about Vaughn? Wouldn't he wonder what happen? Maybe he found out somehow. Well, I don't want to talk about it, so I suppose all is well.  
  
Sydney felt cold.  
  
Jack and Sydney walked onto the jet, and the first thing she saw was a very, well crappy looking Will. He was bloody and appeared to be knocked out.  
  
Sydney gasped. "Is he....?"  
  
"No Sydney," Jack replied "I just gave him so drugs for the pain, they put you in a peaceful sleep." Jack looked at his watch. "He should be up in thirty minutes." With that Jack made his way up to the cockpit, to sit with the pilot.  
  
Sydney tore her eyes away from her pitiful looking friend, and looked around the jet. That's when she saw him.  
  
"Oh my God"  
  
Sydney ran over and kneeled in front of Vaughn. She started sobbing. "But you....I thought....the water...how..."  
  
"Shh." Vaughn said soothingly. He put his hands over hers. "Shh..Sydney I'm here." She began to feel a little bit of warmth return to her body. Sydney continued to sob. "I...I thought I'd lost you." Vaughn wiped away her tears with his thumb.  
  
"I got out Sydney, I'm here, its okay."  
  
And then in an instant his lips were over hers. His lips begged for entrance which she immediately granted. When there lungs were bursting from the lack of oxygen, Sydney reluctantly pulled back.  
  
"Micheal, when the water came, I'd thought I'd lost you, and I never be able to tell you that I love you. I know that it's against protocol, but I couldn't keep myself from falling in love with you. I love you Micheal Vaughn. I love you, and I never want to lose you."  
  
"I love you too, Sydney I have since the day I saw you with that crazy hair. Weiss was saying the other day how he thinks I have a crush on you. I don't think he has figured out that I love you, and it's not a crush. I love you Sydney Bristow, and I never want to have to live without you."  
  
Sydney and Vaughn started kissing again.  
  
Sydney felt warmer.  
  
The warmth coursed through her body. The warmth flowed from her head to her toes.  
  
Then Sydney knew that with Vaughn and their love she'd never feel cold again. 


End file.
